


The Saiyan-Seagull Dilemna

by BlueLineGoon



Series: Dragon Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Avian Aggression, Beach Destruction, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Bechdel Test Fail, Bird, Blatant Theft, Bread, Bread Please, Cabo San Lucas, Day At The Beach, Death of Beach, Death of Character (Beach), Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Vacation, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, I mean really, Kids These Days!, Life's A Beach, Light Mustard, No Respect For Authority, No Sandwich Is Safe, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, Pastrami on Rye, Picnics, Property Damage, Running Gag, Running with Scissors (implied), SHARE BREAD, SKRONK, Sandwich, Sandwiches, Sauerkraut, Seabird, Toasted, Violence, Violence In Front of Children, Violence Unto Birds, Violent Children, Violent Man-Child, Voight-Kampff Test, What is the World Coming To?, crime wave, feathered creature, hungry now, no point, reddit, reuben sandwich, seagull - Freeform, thing of beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLineGoon/pseuds/BlueLineGoon
Summary: In which Vegeta fights a seagull for a sandwich.





	The Saiyan-Seagull Dilemna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [essohcee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/essohcee/gifts), [SaintEpithet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintEpithet/gifts).



> I dedicate this story to any and every sandwich lost at the beach. 
> 
> RIP In Peace
> 
> Dedicated to SaintEpithet, and his presumably muscular thighs.
> 
> Special Thanks to essohcee and her amazing hair.
> 
> Honourable Mentions to Roast Beef on Sourdough, it was a close race.

It galled Vegeta that there were lifeforms on Earth as annoying as Kakarrot.

“I am the Prince of All Saiyans!” he bellowed, “and I will not be mocked!”

“Skronk?”

“Dad, this is beyond hilarious, but if you destroy another beach mom’s gonna be pissed.” Trunks said.

“Dammit!” Vegeta kicked at the seagull. “This sandwich is **mine** , Earth-bird!”

“Skroonk?” Another gull landed behind him.

“Nobody outflanks Vegeta!” He whirled and kicked the bird over the horizon.

“Ha!” He raised his hands and bit down on…air.

 

* * *

“What do you mean your father ‘blew up’ Cabo San Lucas?”

Trunks shrugged.

“He likes sandwiches.”


End file.
